


Daisy

by writingaboutniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingaboutniall/pseuds/writingaboutniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We will be dads soon, Haz."  </p><p>"I know."  Harry caressed Niall's cheek, knowing the boy was really nervous, worried. "And we'll be the best dads ever. You'll be the best dad ever." </p><p>Or the one where Niall and Harry adopt a little girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daisy

"This is her, our little girl. Daisy." 

 

Harry walks into the living room with the little girl in his arms, while their family members coo at even the little they see from her just yet. He sits down between Anne, Robin and Gemma, who immediately bend over Harry’s shoulder, looking at the little girl. 

 

"She’s beautiful, boys." Anne gives Harry a kiss on his cheek and turns to look at Niall, with tears forming in her eyes. Niall smiles gently at her before she looks at the little girl again, resting her head against Harry’s shoulder. 

 

They sit like that for a while, just staring at the baby, watching her make noises while they coo at her. Niall feels so happy while he looks at Harry on the couch, with the little girl in his arms, their daughter. He sighs and with that Harry looks up, he smiles at Niall and gets one back in return, before he gaze lands on Maura and Bobby. 

 

Harry stands up from the couch, with the small baby in his hands and walks over to Niall, giving the little girl to him. He leans in to place a kiss on Niall’s lips and when he pulls back they’re both smiling widely, both still can’t believe the little human between them is theirs. Harry bends his head to look at Daisy and strokes her soft face before he looks up at Niall again, placing his hand on Niall’s back to slightly lead him to his parents. 

 

"Mom, Dad, this is Daisy." He smiles widely and gives the girl to Maura, who coos at the little girl, tearing up immediately while Niall sits down on the armrest, sliding his arm around his mother. 

 

"She’s perfect," Bobby says softly while bends over her a little, clearly impressed by the little girl. He reaches over to the little girl and tickles softly at her tummy, babbling soft words at her. 

 

X 

 

It had been an adventure for Niall and Harry. They’ve been together for eight years now, and really wanted to take a next step in their relationship. It had always been clear that Harry loved children, really wanted to be a dad. Niall too, of course. But he wasn’t that obvious with it as Harry. 

 

After some research and a lot of thinking, they decided to go with adoption. But what sounded like an easy, and the right thing to do, turned out so much harder than expected. 

 

They had to wait so long and everything seemed so unsure. It caused a lot of stress for both of the boys, but they’re in this together, and it was really what they wanted. So they both stayed strong, for each other. 

 

After two years of waiting -they’re both 27 now- they finally got the call. There would be a little human that could be theirs soon. They’re so happy, relieve lifted from their shoulders that they’d finally have a baby. But if they thought they had stress before, this time was even worse. 

 

This time was even more unsure, worrying about if it would really go through. But also getting their home ready, turning a room into a nursery, letting their family know about what was about to happen. But then the moment finally came. 

 

Everything was ready for the baby, the little girl, and so were Niall and Harry. They walked into the hospital, both nervous and excited, and were left in some kind of waiting room. 

 

"We’re finally having a baby, Ni." Harry had whispered, pulling him into a tight hug. They had to wait for a couple of hours, fill in some forms. And then a doctor came in, telling them their little girl was ready to meet their dads. 

 

Niall and Harry stood up, getting really nervous now. Niall grabbed Harry’s hand, just before they walked out of the room. He pulled him close, giving him a kiss on his lips before he pushed their foreheads together. 

 

"We will be dads soon, Haz." 

 

"I know." Harry caressed Niall’s cheek, knowing the boy was really nervous, worried. "And we’ll be the best dads ever. You’ll be the best dad ever." 

 

Niall grinned and gave Harry one last kiss before he intertwined his fingers with Harry’s, following the doctor. 

 

They both tore up when they were given the little girl. Harry hold her, and Niall had wrapped his arms around both of them. 

 

"She’s so pretty, Haz." He whispered softly, voice thick while he stroked her chubby cheek.

 

"Yeah she is." 

 

"She’s ours." Niall stated, as if he needed to remind himself. "Our pretty little daughter." Harry just grinned and gave the blonde a kiss on his cheek. "Wanna hold her?" 

 

Niall gasped, letting his arms fall down his sides. “Yes, please.” Harry gave Niall a kiss again, before he gave the little girl to Niall, who started to murmur soft words to the little girl immediately. 

 

The first night had been hell. Daisy wouldn’t stop crying and they both didn’t know what to do. Both worried about if they hadn’t made a mistake, if they could be dads after all. 

 

But that feeling didn’t stay long, because through the day their little girl was being a angel, and they both felt so proud, so happy that this was their daughter. 

 

It’s been a month since the girl arrived. They got used to their broken nights, and used to the other struggles they had with the baby. But they’re so happy with their small family. They thought now would be a good time to let their families meet their little princess. 

 

X 

 

Harry sighs when he plops down on the couch. “She’s asleep.” Their families had stayed all day, all wanting to hold the little girl, wanting to get to know Daisy. 

 

Niall shifts closer to Harry while Harry slides his arm around Niall, pulling him closer. “Good.” Niall whispers, he rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, cuddling into his side, while they continue to watch TV. 

 

"You think our parents like Daisy?" Niall whispers after a while. Harry grins and pulls Niall even closer. 

 

"Where’s that coming from, love? Of course they like her, they love her." 

 

"Yeah you’re probably right." Niall nods and stays still after that. 

 

"You think they think we’re good parents?" he starts again after a while.

 

Harry looks down to Niall, placing his hand on Niall’s jaw to make him look at Harry. 

 

"Don’t worry so much, love. You’re the best dad this little girl could wish for." 

 

Niall smiles and leans in, placing his lips on Harry’s to kiss him softly. He pecks Harry’s lips a couple of times before he pulls away from Harry. 

 

"No, we are the best dads.” He grins.


	2. Daisy: The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Daisy's first day at school, and Niall is a wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not another chapter but a sequel to the first story.

"We should get going soon, love." Niall tells Daisy while he cleans up the table, stroking through her brown hair while he walks around the table.

  
Daisy’s five years old now, and today is her first day of school. She’s excited and doesn’t seem nervous at all but Niall, on the other hand, is a wreck. He’s excited as well, to see her go to school. He wants her to make friends and learn things. But he’s gonna miss her so much.

  
Niall and Harry managed to take care of her until now, Harry works three days a week and Niall two. So one of them can watch her when the other’s at work. Niall’s always so fond of her, spoils her and makes sure she has everything she needs, all the love she needs. And now she’s going to school already. He can’t believe it all went so fast.

  
He sighs and quickly looks around the kitchen, making sure he’s cleaned everything before he turns to the clock. It’s still a bit early but he doesn’t mind. He actually wants to walk her to school instead of taking the car, to just have a little more time with her.

  
“Shall we go then, Dais?”

  
The little girl nods and hops off her chair, running to the hallway. Niall follows her and starts dressing her to go outside.

  
“Will there be other kids, daddy?” the girl asks while Niall’s putting on her shoes.

  
“Yes, love. You gonna play with them?” Daisy nods with a small smile and Niall chuckles softly.

  
“Good, love.” He strokes through her hair and decides to give her a quick hug.. She happily closes her arms around Niall’s neck while he tightens his grip around her.

  
He really doesn’t want to let go of her, because letting her go means they’ll have to leave, that he needs to bring Daisy to school, and Niall doesn’t know if he’s ready for that. He sighs, knows it’s time and she’ll be late if they won’t go now. “Let’s go.” He says while he stands up again, taking her hand in his while they walk out of the door.

  
It’s not a long walk, only ten minutes. They walk hand in hand while Daisy babbles about, asking questions about the school every now and then. They’re halfway when Niall can’t take it anymore, he bends down and picks her up, wanting to carry her the rest of the walk now he still has the change to hold her, cuddle her a bit.

  
“I can walk, daddy,” Daisy says, huffing a bit.

  
“I know, love. I just want to carry you.”

  
Daisy huffs again but then shrugs a bit and closes her arms around Niall’s neck while she continues talking. Niall nearly listens, just focuses on the sound of her voice, which always makes him happy, to calm down his nerves.

  
“Are you excited, Dais?” He asks after a while, he already knows she’s excited but he’s also a bit worried that she might be slightly nervous as well.

  
The girl smiles at Niall, rubbing her nose against Niall’s cheek.

  
“Very excited,” she says.

  
“Good, love. You know you should share your toys right?” He has talked about it with her, while they were playing together at home, he explained her a couple of times that she’s gonna need to share her toys when she’s playing with other kids and as far as Niall knows, she understands, but then again she never really played in such a big group of children.

  
The girl nods and Niall smiles. “Just like when we’re playing with toys, you remember what I explained you right? Always share,” he assures.

  
“Yes, daddy. I remember,” she huffs.

 

Niall chuckles softly while he puts her down on the ground again, taking her hand in his again. They’re almost there, they walk through the gate and into the school, almost reaching her class now. Niall’s heart starts beating faster with every step. He stops in front of the door and he crouches at her level, closing his arms around Daisy.

  
“You gonna be a good girl?” He whispers softly, and the little girl nods.

  
“Alright, love.” He hugs her tightly one last time, placing a kiss on top of her hair before he pulls back, looking at her directly.

  
“I’m gonna miss you today, Dais,” he whispers.

  
“Gonna miss you too, daddy,” she says back, placing a kiss on his cheeks.

 

Niall stands up, having a hard time holding back his tears, while he opens the door. They walk into the room and greet the teacher, and after that Daisy runs off to go play. The woman talks to Niall for a bit, and Niall tries to listen but he fails, only focusing on Daisy, his little girl. She’s already playing with some toys, running around with her classmates. He’s gonna miss her so much.

 

He decides it’s time to leave so he walks to the door, turning around to say bye to Daisy again.

  
“Dais, I’m gonna go now, will see you in a bit!”

  
She turns around and waves her little hand at Niall.

 

“Bye daddy.”

 

“Goodbye, Love,” He says while he walks out of the classroom, tearing up a bit at the thought of leaving Daisy behind.

  
x

  
He calls Harry when he’s home again. He’s sitting at the dining table, made himself some tea and got the paper, but he really can’t focus. Bored out of his mind already now his little girl isn’t here.

  
Harry picks up fast.

  
“Hey Ni, how are you? Everything alright?” he breaths out.

  
“I’m alright, I brought Dais to school a while ago,” Niall explains, holding back his tears.

  
“Yeah? How went that?” Harry asks gently.

  
“It went alright, she was really excited.” A sob escapes from Niall’s mouth, not going unheard by Harry.

  
“And are you alright, babe?” He asks carefully and with that Niall can’t keep himself together anymore.

  
“I don’t know, Haz. I miss her so much already,” he whines. “I’m so worried. I don’t know if she’ll be alright, what if she’s not? I’m not there to help her anymore, Haz. What if she misses me? Or you?” He stays quiet for a second, breathing heavily while he sobs before he adds. “What if she’s not missing us?”

  
”Oh, don’t worry so much, love,” Harry says gently. “I’m sure she’s alright out there. I’m sure she misses you.”

  
Niall sighs and tries to calm down a bit. “I’m sure she misses you too, babe,” he tells Harry.

  
“Hey, what if I get home from work a bit early? So we can pick her up together? Sounds good?” Harry offers and Niall immediately feels a bit better. Harry always knows what he needs, even when he doesn’t really know what he needs.

  
“That sounds good, yeah. Thanks, Haz.”

  
“It’s alright love, please don’t cry anymore.”

  
“I won’t. See you soon. Love you.”

  
“Love you too, Ni.”

  
And with that Harry hangs up, and Niall feels a bit better already. He decides he’s gonna clean the house for a bit. He could also do some groceries, he wants to cook Daisy’s favourite meal, lasagne.

  
He’s busy for quite a while and forgets about the time, not as much as a wreck as he was this morning anymore. And as he’s putting away the groceries he hears the door, knowing it’s Harry.

  
“I’m home, babe.” He hears Harry call and he walks to the hallway, closing his arms around Harry tightly when he’s reached him.

  
“Alright, love?” Harry whispers carefully and Niall sighs, thinking he feels quite good now that Harry’s here.

  
“I’m good, glad you’re here.” He pulls back from the hug and leans in to kiss Harry.

  
They walk to the living room and both plop down on the couch, deciding they can still cuddle for a while before picking up Daisy.

  
“I cooked her favourite meal.” Niall sighs after a while. “Oh that’s nice, Ni,” Harry says while he rubs slow circles at Niall’s back. “I hope she’s having fun.” Niall sighs, and Harry pulls him even closer before he answers. “I’m sure she is, babe. Stop worrying so much.”

  
It’s finally time to pick her up and Niall almost runs to the hallway to put his coat on.

  
“Are we going by car?” Harry asks while he puts his shoes on. “I walked her this morning. Can we walk again please?” Harry chuckles softly while he strokes his thumb at Niall’s cheek. “Of course, love.”

  
They intertwine their fingers while they walk to the school together in silence. Niall’s getting a bit nervous again when they walk into the building, he’s happy Harry’s here with him so he squeezes his hand softly. “It’s still a bit early, Ni. We can watch her through the window for a bit, yeah?” Harry says while he slides his arm around Niall’s waist, turning them both to the window to look at their daughter.

  
They watch Daisy for a while, who’s colouring with a happy smile on her face, babbling at the other kids around the table. Niall sighs a bit when it’s finally time to get her.

  
“You go get her, love.” Harry says, leading Niall to the door.

  
“Thanks, Haz.” Niall gives Harry a quick kiss on his lips, glad Harry’s giving him this moment with Daisy. He walks through the door and crouches down next to her.

  
“Hi Dais,” he whispers softly, placing his big hand on her back. Daisy looks up from her drawing. “Daddy!” She shrieks, dropping her pencil to get her arms around Niall. “Hi, love,” he says again. “Did you have fun today?”

  
The girl presses her nose at Niall’s shoulder before she pulls back to answer Niall. “Yes daddy, I played and we read a story. Made a drawing.” She picks up the paper and shows it to Niall. “Is for you, daddy,” she says. Niall coos at the little girl and stands up, picking her up as well to hug her close to his chest before he puts her down again. “Go say bye to everyone, yes?”

  
Daisy says goodbye to the kids, and thanks the teacher before she walks to Niall again, taking his hand.

  
“Dais, I have a surprise,” Niall tells her softly. “Dad is here as well.” The girl shrieks and runs to the door, pulling it open to see Harry, who’s already crouched down, waiting for her with open arms.

  
“Dais!” He calls, with a wide grin on his face. The girl runs into his arms and he picks her up easily to hug her while she shrieks. “Hi dad,” she says while she closes her arms around Harry’s neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Hi, baby. Did you have fun today?” He asks her, caressing her cheek softly while Niall walks over to them, sliding his arm around Harry. “Yeah I made a drawing for daddy,” she tells Harry and Niall shows him the paper. “Oh, it’s lovely, baby. You’re such a good girl.” He places a kiss on her head while they start walking out.

  
“Did you miss daddy?” Harry asks after a while, knowing Niall seemed so worried about that.

  
“Missed daddy, yes,” She says. “And you too, dad,” she adds before she hugs Harry tightly, burying her face in his curls. Harry just hums and looks over to Niall, who’s smiling widely. “We missed you too, Dais.”


End file.
